


Train to Mommy Town

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Marathon Sex, Missionary Position, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Size Difference, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Smut, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Trying to make his way to Mistral, Oscar encounters a thoroughly remarkable woman.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Hazel Rainart
Comments: 41
Kudos: 48





	Train to Mommy Town

“Damnit,” Oscar muttered, staring at the ticket machine. _Not enough funds_ , it said. “I don’t suppose this possession thing comes with a bottomless well of money, does it?”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to figure this out on your own,” the mysterious inhabitant of his head answered. Oscar heaved a heavy sigh. His clothes were wet, it was cold, and it poured like crazy beyond the protective roof of the station. The train to Mistral was right there, and he saw no way of getting on it short of stowing away in a cargo cart.

“Careful,” Ozpin hissed. Oscar froze and, looking about, saw someone approaching him. It was a giant lady, probably eight feet tall or so. Safe for her green coat, everything about her was brown; her dark eyes, her skin, and her long her, which was braided halfway down its length. Her back was straight, her head held high as she walked with confident strides, and every step brought with it the slightest sway of broad hips and gentle jiggle of massive breasts.

“Oscar!” Ozpin’s voice shocked the boy out of his gaping staring. He turned back to the ticket machine, still displaying the devastating message, and didn’t dare look her way again. He heard her heavy footfalls coming closer. She towered over Oscar just as much as over the machine she proceeded to lean on. That had the awkward, though Oscar might have said _fantastic_ side effect that her voluptuous breasts pressed down on his head. Oscar had never touched boobs before, but even with just his head he could feel how soft and warm they were. With her this close, he could smell her over the damp, earthy smell of rain. It was a soothing aroma, promising warm embraces and sweet kisses, or so Oscar liked to imagine.

Oscar’s reverie was interrupted by a sudden bang. The woman had delivered a hefty smack to the machine. The monitor flickered for a moment before it ejected two tickets. The woman reached past him and took one, giving him a very clear idea of how burly her arms were. Then she spoke, and the calm, melodious depth of her voice gave Oscar shivers.

“Don’t let such a small obstacle get in your way,” she told him, walking past, “set your sights on a goal and reach for it with everything you’ve got.” She walked into the rain without a hint of concern and boarded the train.

Now that she was out of sight, Oscar’s thoughts cleared up a bit. He took the second ticket and started walking towards the train.

“Who was she?”

“Someone from my past, someone dangerous” Ozpin’s disembodied voice told him, then added with a hint of humor, “regardless of what you might think, my young friend.” The comment made Oscar blush. He had never seen a more attractive woman in his life; of course, Ozpin would know what he had been thinking. Oscar boarded the train in silence, though he could downright feel his mental companion smiling bemusedly.

Ozpin’s bemusement seemed to fade rather quickly when they realized that their ticket put them in the same private cabin as the beautiful giant. It was comfortable enough, with padded benches and plenty of room to stow away luggage. This being a very long train ride, the benches could even be turned into beds. However, when Oscar took a seat across from her and the train slowly began its long journey, he realized that _spacious_ by train standards was still really cramped, especially when you had to share the space with an eight foot, buxom woman!

She had barely acknowledged him upon his entrance and continued to ignore him even when their knees were almost touching, which suited Oscar just fine. The woman had taken off her coat and sat straight-backed, looking out the window. The shirt she wore underneath was fairly tight, not to mention the deep neckline. Oscar tried not to stare, but his eyes were inevitably drawn to the luxurious valley between those big, brown mounds.

“You could at least try to be subtle about it, you know? Though I would prefer it if you tried to get seated elsewhere altogether,” Ozpin chided. Again, Oscar felt blood rising in his cheeks, which was almost astonishing since it seemed like most of his blood had decided to gather elsewhere. Oscar shifted uncomfortably and made a new effort to stare out the window. As he beheld the gray, rainy vista beyond, he noticed the woman’s reflection and found himself concentrating on it. “That’s better, I suppose,” Ozpin sighed, though he was clearly dissatisfied with Oscar’s lack of caution with this woman.

“T-thank you, for earlier,” Oscar said after a protracted silence. Their eyes met in the window, or so Oscar though, giving him shivers. The woman made a dismissive gesture and continued to look out the window.

Silence settled over them again, disturbed only by the rain’s pitter-patter. Oscar’s arms and legs began to ache. Though the train car was heated, his clothes were still wet, cold, and took their sweet time to dry.

“A hot beverage would be just the thing. You’ll catch a cold at this rate,” Ozpin said. The thought of some hot cocoa was lovely, but Oscar’s thoughts quickly returned to his lack of funds. “Right, that is an issue,” Ozpin noted. Craving warmth in his limps, Oscar began stretching and flexing, first his arms, but when he tried working his legs, he bumped against the tall woman’s knee.

“I’m sorry!” he yelped, afraid that he might find out why Ozpin was so concerned with this woman. She merely looked at him for a moment, then spoke, looking out the window again.

“If you’re cold, you can always sit next to me and warm up.”

“R-really?” Again, she glanced at him and looked away. A large hand patted the seat right next to her. After a moment of shock, Oscar dared to accept the invitation, sitting down stiffly next to her. His heart raced when a strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him close.

He shivered with excitement rather than cold. She was warm, and while her arm was muscled and firm, his head ended up leaning against the side of her soft chest. He drew a shuddering breath, enjoying her scent once more. After half an hour, the nervously shivering boy had managed to calm down and relax. He was leaning on the large lady, savoring the warmth she imparted as well as her smell and the proximity to her breasts. One body part in particular was anything but relaxed.

“I’m Oscar, by the way,” he said meekly. She looked down at him, and for a moment Oscar worried that she might send him back to his seat.

“Hazel,” she replied before turning back to the window. With a name to put to her, Oscar felt better and nestled more into Hazel’s embrace. He hadn’t felt so comfortable in a long while.

“Oscar, this is a dangerous game you’re playing,” Ozpin said. The boy did not respond. Hearing the disembodied voice talk, one might have taken Hazel for some kind of poisonous animal, but try as he might, Oscar could not think of her as anything other than a beautiful momma bear.

Shaking woke Oscar up. He felt warm and cozy. The source of the shaking was the strong arm about his shoulders. He looked up at Hazel and froze, realizing where he was. Her expression was calm, her eyes dark and fascinating.

“I want to go to sleep, too,” she told him, firmly but gently pushing him off of the bench. She got up, too, and proceeded to pull at the seat to create a sleeping opportunity. While she was at it, she did the same with the other bench.

Watching her, Oscar felt impressed. The benches looked and sounded heavy, but Hazel moved them with ease. When the beds were ready, he realized how close they were to each other. He would sleep practically right next to her. The thought made him sweat, and for the millionth time that day tensions rose in his pants.

Hazel climbed onto her bed and began undressing right in front of him. Oscar’s voice caught in his throat while she, with her back turned, began fumbling with belts. She kicked her boots off and tugged her pants down right after. Seeing them gradually slide over her curvy ass and reveal that she wore a black thong underneath aroused Oscar so much that he soft, strangled whimper escaped him. Her butt was perfection, and his eyes still clung to it when Hazel glanced at him across her shoulder.

“I don’t sleep fully dressed,” she told him, seemingly unconcerned with his staring. Oscar couldn’t look away from that gorgeous rump, and Hazel made no overt attempt at covering herself. Oscar watched her ass in motion as she crawled further onto the bed, pulled up a pillow and blanket, and made herself comfortable.

He was equal parts sad and relieved when Hazel’s butt disappeared under her blanket. It covered her from chest to knee and with her butt out of sigh, he found himself admiring her toned calves. Even so, the blanket was thin, not really hiding her curvy body. He just stood there for a while, until Hazel lifted her head and looked at him.

“Go to sleep.” Oscar followed her lead, striping off his pants and shirt, and turned the lights off before he crawled onto his bedstead to curl up under his blanket.

“Good night, Oscar,” Ozpin said in his mind.

The only problem was – Oscar was not tired at all! He had already slept for hours, not to mention that Hazel was within arms reach, beautiful and barely dressed! Moonlight came in through the window, illuminating her curvaceous silhouette. Her smell permeated the cabin anyway, but this close it was intoxicating. Oscar even felt the warmth coming off of her, beckoning him, promising coziness and soothing closeness.

His cock was killing him. All he wanted to do was masturbate; masturbate furiously like he had never done before. He couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty she was, and how comforting her hug had been once he got used to it, and… and… her stunning body. He had spent half the day dreaming about her boobs, about fondling, squeezing and rubbing his face into them, but now, with her back turned his way, he couldn’t ignore the fact that her almost entirely bare ass was so close. With how unbearably hard he was, he thought his boner must almost be touching it, but that was probably giving himself too much credit. Even so, that wondrous booty was close enough to touch, if he dared.

Did he dare?

“Oscar,” Ozpin said sharply, “that is an extremely bad idea.” He was right, of course. It wasn’t decent first of all, not to mention that she would probably snap him in half if he tried it. However, Hazel’s own words kept bouncing around in his head, almost as if to challenge him. _Set your sights on a goal and reach for it with everything you’ve got_.

Fortune favors the bold, they said. Oscar’s trembled halfway between himself and Hazel, struggling to make a choice. The thought of Hazel taking her pants off kept running through his head. The way she had done it, slowly with her butt turned his way, made him think she might have deliberately teased him.

Was it an obliviousness, some kind of prank, or maybe a deliberate attempt at teasing him? Because, if it was the latter, did that mean she… wanted him to reach out? Had she shown him that to drive him crazy, to make him follow his urges?

“Oscar…” Ozpin sighed, but his young host didn’t listen. He was busy reassuring himself with that line of thinking until he had convinced himself that Hazel wanted it. Following the desperate aching in his loins was alright; Hazel wanted him to; Hazel wanted him!

With that settled in his mind and ignoring Ozpin’s continued protests, Oscar moved closer to Hazel. The warmth coming off of her was inviting. Oscar’s hips in particular felt drawn to her, craving to grind against her. However, first of all, he wanted to cup a feel. Oscar considered starting small with a thigh, for example, but he reminded himself that Hazel had wanted this all along and went straight for her ass instead.

He whimpered softly upon putting a hand on one of her cheeks. Her skin felt warm and supple. When he tried squeezing the flesh yielded a little, but before long strong muscles stopped him. It was enough. Hazel wasn’t as soft as some women, but soft enough to drive Oscar absolutely crazy. With a clumsy jerk his hips bumped into her and he froze.

A moment passed, and another. Hazel’s even breathing didn’t change. Somehow, that hadn’t woken her up and Oscar could cling to his delusions a little longer. He gingerly wrapped an arm around her waist for leverage and pressed his loins against Hazel’s butt. Calling it stimulating would have been an understatement. Her warmth seeped through his shorts and suffused his groin. Oscar shuddered so much that he found breathing difficult, but he knew it could have felt better. Despite how good it felt to push his aching boner against Hazel’s ass, the fabric separating them was dulling the experience.

Promptly, Oscar pulled way far enough to fumble out of his clothes. Again, he pressed himself against her, and, upon feeling Hazel’s silky skin caress his trembling cock directly, almost lost it. Before anything happened, he pressed against her so hard that there was nowhere for any ejaculate to go and he kept himself pressed against her until the urge to cum finally faded again.

Then he began rubbing against her, carefully lest he jizzed all over her ass. Oscar found it difficult to control himself, but he wanted neither her to wake up nor to cum too quickly. He needed to savor this as much as possible.

One butt cheek made for a nice initial target. The smooth skin and yielding flesh were perfect for dry humping purposes, but a certain sensation reminded Oscar of even hotter prospects. Occasionally, he brushed against Hazel’s thong. He pictured her ass, one cheek of which was surely glistening with his pre-cum by this time, and focused on the cleft between cheeks, the cleft where Hazel’s skimpy undergarment disappeared. That’s where paradise lay, and Oscar was bold enough to go for it at that point.

He paused his masturbatory hip-grinding and hooked his fingers into the thong’s waistband. He tugged at it but found it difficult to undress the sleeping giant of a woman without moving her. Fortuitously, Hazel shifted in her sleep, ending up halfway between lying on her side and stomach. Her thong came off easily from there, and Oscar could not help but smell it. He might as well have taken a drug. The aroma of Hazel’s pussy and the lingering heat of it on the fabric made Oscar’s mind melt. 

“Oh, boy,” Ozpin said to himself, for Oscar could not hear anymore. Throwing caution to the wind, Oscar pushed Hazel fully onto her stomach and mounted her. The plan had been to slide his cock between her ass cheeks and get off that way, but, like a hunting dog, he had picked up a scent and went for it with single-minded purpose. 

With a little bit of fumbling, and after slipping once or twice, Oscar sank into Hazel’s tight pussy. The fact that she was wet already never truly registered with Oscar. He was too distracted by the overwhelming feeling of penetrating a woman for the first time. Slick, hot flesh wrapped around him, overwhelming him with stimulation and almost making him cum. However, he had held his load back thus far, and he would not let it go until he had well and truly fucked this beautiful woman.

Pale moonlight illuminated Hazel’s form underneath him, broad, tall, and still wearing the shirt with the deep neckline, but Oscar stared exclusively at her ass. The moonlight sharply highlighted the curvaceous contours of her posterior. Where her skin wasn’t white with moonlight, it took on a silvery gray look until apparently disappearing completely in shadows.

However, as much as he saw the ephemeral display in the present, before his mind’s eye he still saw Hazel’s booty in its rich, natural brown. There was what his eyes saw and what he knew was really there, which, in tandem, drove Oscar wild. He did not waste time with gentle lovemaking. His hips were only capable of rough animalistic fucking at that point. The sounds of their smacking hips, or the squeaking bed underneath, not even the noises that kept coming out of his own mouth concerned Oscar in the slightest. All that mattered was shoving himself into Hazel’s piping hot pussy repeatedly and the allure of her bouncing ass.

There was no way Oscar could hold out for long though. When he came, he cried out and fell onto Hazel’s back. He shuddered and smiled dreamily as he pumped his cum into her. He even went so far as to snuggle up to her while he did it. Even lying on her back, being this close felt cozy. Oscar kept his dick in her until it deflated of its own accord, utterly spent. Only then did he lift his smiling face off of her back to come face to face with the giant woman.

Hazel was looking at him over her shoulder, her eyes cast in shadow. Oscar’s satisfied grin died and he scrambled off of her, trying to apologize though words failed him. He felt her gaze penetrating him from the shadows, skewering him, and he prepared for that same fate when Hazel moved. She lifted her hips a little and pulled her legs in, putting her luscious ass on display. It began to sway slightly, and when it caught the moonlight just right, Oscar saw his own cum leaking from her pussy.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already,” Hazel said with the same nonchalance she had spoken with all along. Oscar stammered for a moment, but no tangible words formed on his lips. “Come on, boy, you’ve been nursing an erection all day long and you’re telling me once was enough for you?”

“I-I can’t believe this…” Oscar whispered.

“Me neither,” Ozpin replied. Oscar admired Hazel’s swaying ass for a moment longer, and, finding that he was experiencing a second wind, jumped at the chance for a second round! As he made ready to pound her from behind, Hazel turned to face the other way again, and had Oscar paid attention to her face, he might have seen Hazel’s plush lips smiling in the moonlight.

Instead, he made it a point to thoroughly fondle the butt of his dreams before putting his dick back into her. With his previous ejaculate still in place, Oscar slipped right in and went hard right from the start.

Again, the sounds of slapping hips and creaking beds filled the air of the cabin as Oscar indulged himself, however, Hazel did not make any noise beyond her soft breathing. Thinking that he wasn’t doing a good enough job and not knowing what else to do, Oscar fucked harder and harder, making Hazel’s luscious ass bounce with every impact.

He lasted longer this time, but the second climax could not be refused forever. When it was time to let loose, Oscar’s fingers dug into Hazel’s butt cheeks until hard muscle stopped them. Looking at her jiggling ass in the moonlight, Oscar pulled out at the last second and came all over it instead. His cum almost glowed in the pale light and stood in stark contrast to Hazel’s dark skin.

He managed to stay on his knees, even though he felt hollow after cumming that hard twice in a row. He was mesmerized by the mess he had made on Hazel’s butt. Her braid slid off of her muscular back, informing Oscar that she was looking at him again. He dared to smile at the face cast in shadow.

“More,” Hazel said. Oscar was dumbfounded. How could anyone be expected to fuck this much? Even so, at the sound of her voice, calm though it was, his dick twitched back to life once more. As much as he wanted to simply take his pleasure from her, he wanted to satiate her, too, and his body seemed up to the task.

“Can you… turn around for the next round?” he asked timidly. Without hesitation Hazel rolled onto her back and raised her long, toned legs straight into the air, blocking his view of her body. She proceeded to spread her legs wide and by the time Oscar could see her fully again, she had taken off her shirt, laying her massive tits bare. She was spread out before him, moonlight outlining Large, soft breasts, abs and hips like it had done with her butt previously. In this position, even the dew on her labia caught the moonlight like a guiding light for Oscar.

Oscar wanted to take in the magnificent view, but his body was already moving, scrambling on top of Hazel to get at her boobs. His fingers sinking into them made him shudder. They were even softer than he had dreamed, and even if Hazel had made no sound that would have indicated her enjoyment of their tryst, a pair of rock-hard nipples certainly did.

He indulged in sucking and nibbling them, which didn’t coax any noises out of Hazel either, but his hips were not inactive. Her slick, hot pussy called to him, and he tried to find his way in on instinct alone, but when that didn’t work he freed up his hands to find his way.

Again, the bed creaked as Oscar pounded Hazel’s pussy and she made no noise to speak of, though he wasn’t overly concerned. With his face pressed firmly into her boobs, he could do nothing but shake his hips and wallow in her perfect body. Everything got just a little bit cozier when she embraced him with strong arms and gently patted his shaggy hair. Oscar had seldom felt so secure and certainly never so good. His thrusting became more intense with his rising pleasure, and when another climax was imminent, Hazel squeezed him tightly to her chest.

Her huge tits muffled his cry when he came inside her again. Her embrace tightened, meaning her arms as well as her pussy. Oscar felt like he was getting squeezed dry, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. The world was Hazel, and it was a warm, comfortable place with nothing to do but cum and cum again.

Oscar only realized he had passed out when he regained consciousness. He was still lying on top of Hazel, head bedded on soft breasts. She was holding him and gently caressing his hair. Feeling perfectly at ease, Oscar snuggled into her again and sighed contently. This was heaven.

However, paradise was quickly turned onto its head when Hazel shoved him off. Oscar landed on his back while Hazel got onto her knees, looming over him. Her expression was as placid as ever, and the view of her body fully illuminated by the moon was stunningly beautiful. A slight shimmer between her legs caught Oscar’s eye, where he saw a trickle of semen running down her thigh like liquid silver.

“No sleep for you yet,” Hazel told him, “We’ve only just gotten started.” Oscar couldn’t believe his ears.

“B-but…” he stammered. She could not possibly expect him to get it up again already, could she? He was spent and completely flaccid, despite the phenomenal view of her he was enjoying. Hazel shook her head before bending over. She grasped Oscar’s cock, propped it up, and suddenly she was sucking it.

Oscar squirmed but could not escape, not that he necessarily wanted to. He had just never gotten his cock sucked before, and Hazel was doing things with her tongue and lips that made goosebumps flare up all over his body. She was done in less than a minute, and when she let him slip from her lips, Oscar’s dick was standing up straight again.

Hazel straddled him and in the blink of an eye she was riding him. Unlike Oscar, who could only thrust with need and desperation, Hazel seemingly knew what she was doing, alternating the way her hips moved so Oscar could reach all kinds of different spots inside her, not to mention the way her pussy kept squeezing and relaxing for maximum effect. On top of the now familiar feeling of pussy, Oscar felt almost as if there was a hand inside her, massaging his dick.

The rest of the night progressed in much the same fashion. Hazel was on top, bathing in moonlight and allowing Oscar to bask in her beauty while she rode him from one sticky climax to the next. If Oscar’s cock seemed to be going soft, all it took for Hazel to give him a little attention with her mouth to revitalize it. She changed positions, too. Oscar was equally smitten with her bouncing breasts as he was with her luscious ass shaking in front of him when she straddled him reverse cowgirl style. He was a little scared when Hazel spontaneously grabbed his ankles and pressed them next to his ears, but even this position that made him feel almost like she was the one doing the penetrating felt good, not to mention that Hazel’s hulking, looming form on top of him was a source of comfort by then. Hazel kept him up all night, and when dawn’s light bathed Hazel’s bouncing body in its warm light, Oscar realized that she was moaning softly as she rode him. He passed out shortly thereafter.

When Oscar woke up again, the cabin was brightly lit. A little bit of shuffling about told him to he was snuggled up to Hazel. The warm weight he felt around him was one of her arms. This arrangement was entirely to his liking and he got ready to nap some more when the large lady suddenly sat up.

He opened his eyes, admired her naked body, but felt disappointed when Hazel pulled her shirt over her head. Oscar sat up while she got dressed.

“Where are you going?” he asked. Hazel looked over at him just as she was wiggling back into her pants. Oscar watched her bare ass disappear behind dark fabric and already missed it.

“I’ll get us something to eat. You’ll need to regain your strength,” she told him. That made Oscar keenly aware of the pit in his stomach. He hadn’t eaten much the day before.

“I can’t pay, though…” he admitted meekly, but Hazel shook her head.

“That’s no problem.”

“T-thank you…” 

She was gone for half an hour at most and returned with an armful of calorie bars and beverages. It wasn’t exactly a well-balanced breakfast, in fact, the sheer amount of it would suffice for the rest of the day, but it was satiating.

Much to Oscar’s delight, as soon as she had dumped her haul on the beds, Hazel locked the cabin door, stripped, and joined him. She unwrapped a bar and held it out to Oscar.

“Eat, you’ll need the energy,” she said. He took it, bit off a piece and chewed for a while. The thing was tough as nails, but at least it tasted good.

“Why are you so concerned with my nutrition?” Oscar asked between bites. Hazel was munching on a bar of her own when she answered.

“It’s a long ride and I don’t plan to afford you any breaks, save for sleep and food.” Just then, a large hand touched Oscar’s naked leg, slid up and fondled his nuts. Hazel leaned in a little closer, so much so that one of her massive breasts leaned heavily on hi shoulder. “Cutie,” she called him, though her cadence was as tranquil as ever. Even so, a sudden surge of arousal hardened Oscar’s cock, raising a tent between his legs.

“O-okay…” he whispered and tried to eat faster.

Hazel made good on her word. For days, Oscar’s life consisted of sleeping, eating, and lots and lots of fucking. When he felt strong, she let him take charge and did whatever he liked. Any position, any orifice, all it took was a word for Hazel to accommodate him. He fulfilled every sexual fantasy he had and came up with new ones in the meantime.

When his strength gave out, Hazel took over thoroughly drained him of everything he had. When his erections wilted, little more than a touch of her lips was required to bring it back. This was the majority of the time they spent together, this amazonian beauty utterly devouring her little playmate.

Oscar noticed that Hazel only made noises hours into their sessions. He learned to look forward to those times when his hips felt numb and his boners were wholly due to Hazel’s oral ministrations. Her sonorous voice never sounded better than when passion took hold of it.

During a quieter moment somewhere down the line, Oscar was peacefully sucking on of Hazel’s nipples. With one hand she cradled his head and with the other she played with his cock. He was hard and tried to fuck her hand whenever her fingers closed around him, but one would have never guessed by how serenely he Hazel’s tit.

“Good boy,” she whispered, “You like big tits, huh?”

“Mhm!” Oscar moaned.

“Too bad I don’t have any milk for you.” Oscar sucked harder, as if to prove Hazel wrong, but no milk came out. It did, however, make a cute sigh come out of Hazel’s mouth, which was its own reward.

Oscar lost track of time, day and night lost all meaning in the consuming maelstrom that was his and Hazel’s affair, but all things come to an end eventually, and it came for them about half a day’s ride away from the city of Mistral.

He was fucking Hazel from behind with both of them on their knees. He had his arms wrapped around her, pressing himself against her strong back and plush booty as he slammed into her. They had been at it for a long time already, and Hazel rewarded him with cute moans for his vigor. 

“Cumming!” he choked, and a few thrusts later, Oscar filled Hazel up like he had done so many times at that point. Hazel herself uttered a soft yelp, and her pussy squeezed tightly, almost as if to suck every drop out of Oscar.

Oscar clung to her through his climax, and when it finally died down, his grip loosened and he slid off of her with a smile on his lips. Hazel remained on her knees a bit longer, breathing heavily, but when an announcement informed them of their next stop, she cleaned herself up and got dressed. 

The train stopped and Hazel was about to leave when Oscar jumped up and hugged her from behind.

“Do you have to leave?” he asked. Hazel stood for a moment, then turned and lifted him off of the bed with a hug. Oscar was used to her smothering tits by now and relished the experience fully. When Hazel put him down again, she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. It was the first kiss they had shared.

“Next time, let’s spent time together somewhere more comfortable than a train cabin, cutie.” With that, she left, and Oscar was alone.

“Phew,” Ozpin said. The ghostly voice hadn’t spoken up in days and Oscar jumped at the sudden intrusion. “Danger averted.” Oscar bristled at this.

“There was no danger. Hazel is kind, and beautiful, and I wish she hadn’t left.” In a huff, Oscar put his clothes back on for the first time in days and folded the beds back into benches.

“I know the experience was… significant for you, Oscar, but you don’t know that woman like I do. You got lucky,” Ozpin insisted, and added with a chuckle, “Repeatedly.” Oscar wasn’t in the mood for jokes. He reached for a bag of protein bars – Hazel had bought enough to keep him fed for a few more days at least – and ate while pouting.

Eventually, the train resumed its journey, and as it left the station Oscar saw her standing on the platform, towering over everyone else around her by two feet at least. Their eyes met, and for the first time Oscar saw a smile on her lips. It made his heart thump in his chest.

“You don’t know her at all,” he muttered at Ozpin who bit his tongue for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a lovely image by good ol' Aestheticc-Meme (here's the link before you ask)
> 
> https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=4152593
> 
> I've thought about this story for forever, but forgot about it for a while until I saw that image again. Female Hazel is fantastic and I love her. Even so, I spent like a week writing at this on and off and I don't know if it's any good. I hope y'all enjoy it anyway.


End file.
